1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wall plate systems, and particularly to customized wall plates.
2. Technical Background
Electrical wiring devices such as switches, GFCIs, AFCIs, electrical outlets, dimmers, night-lights, TVSSs, surge protective device (SPD), proximity sensing devices and the like are installed in wall boxes attached to a structural member and covered by a wall plate. Structural members include counter-top surfaces, panels, walls, floors, ceilings, and the like. Conventional wall plates typically have a rectangular form factor and may be formed from plastic, metal or wood materials. Conventional plates include screw holes, disposed at the top and bottom of the wall plate, as a means for fastening the plate to the wiring device, wall box, or structural member. There are several drawbacks to conventional wall plates. Conventional wall plates are relatively unattractive and generally have little decorative appeal. The attachment screws are visible, which further detracts from any aesthetic qualities that the plate may have.
What is needed, therefore, is a cover plate customized to match the décor, furniture or appliances in a room. A cover plate assembly is needed that is decorative, attractive and in aesthetic harmony with the space wherein it is disposed. A cover plate assembly is needed that includes components that are easily replaceable and/or interchangeable, such that the homeowner may readily purchase new decorative components to match a new décor, without having to replace the entire decorative wall plate assembly.